harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey and Melvin
This article focuses on the interactions between Audrey and Melvin. Overview Audrey and Melvin are very best friends, but when Melvin called her a "butt sandwich" when they were five, she has been enraged and has wanted vengeance ever since they are both became rivals. Their rivalry lasts throughout the whole series. She doesn't show aggression towards him all the time though, as when the Bloogey Boys ask the girls to play she didn't give second thoughts. War and Trees/Trade Wreck Audrey is determined to get Tiny into the Bloogey Boys treehouse, mainly just to spite Melvin. After Melvin accepts Tiny into the treehouse, Audrey demands that he apologizes to him (though it's mainly about calling her a "butt sandwich") , which causes the two trade insults back-and-forth. Audrey reveals when she wrote "have a great summer in his year book, she wasn't being genuine, and calls him square cafeteria pizza, and tells him he still can't tie his shoes. Melvin calls her a soggy old handbag, a bad field trip buddy, and a "butt sandwich". The latter insult, causes Audrey to finally snap and declare war. After Audrey finally gets Tiny into the treehouse, Melvin reminds her the reason he called her a "butt sandwich" all those years ago is because she sat on his sandwich. The two then briefly put aside their rivalry, and get ice cream together. Realizing they both love rainbow bazooka, they almost spark a romantic relationship, until there's only one rainbow bazooka left and fight over it. In the next episode, Melvin orders Fredo and Pinkeye to get three hornacorn dolls, despite not being into it, he only wants them to destroy them just to spite Audrey. Luckily, Pinkeye decides he wants to keep them for himself. While You Weren't Sleeping/The Secret Strife of Pets Audrey and Melvin do not interact in either episode. Harveyween/New Kid on the Block Audrey and Melvin do not interact in either episode. It's a Wonderful LARP/My Sectional Romance Melvin and the Bloogey Boys allow Audrey and the Harvey Girls to LARP with them, mainly because they need "maidens" to play, but after Audrey cuts a hole in the Bloogey Boy's treehouse, he and the rest of the Bloogey Boys decide to end the game, due to Audrey not following the game and taking things too far. However, the Boys seem to forgive her and allow her to LARP with them again, if she promises to respect the genre. In the next episode, the Bloogey Boys and Harvey Girls argue throughout the episode over who should get the couch to put in their base and refuse to share. However, after realizing that they all love the couch, they decide to work together to get it out of a tree. After realizing that the couch wouldn't fit in either of their bases, both groups decide to leave it in the middle of the park for everyone to enjoy, until they realized that their was a wasp's nest under one of the cushions and nobody wanted to go near the couch again. Campfire Weekend/Girls Just Wanna Save Fun Melvin and Audrey express the fact that they share reluctance and disgust for complimenting each other, before Melvin compliments Audrey's ideas and craft with her surfboarding halfpipe. FruLess/Citizen Cape TBA Cereal/Tiny Danger TBA A Matter of Life and BFF/Cheer and Present Danger TBA Wary Lotta & the Chamber of Secrets/VHMess TBA The Great Brain Robbery/Can't Purr-y Love One Of Melvin’s original plans was to marry Audrey Elder Skelter/A More Perfect Reunion TBA Clinging in the Rain/Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show TBA Pretty in Pinkeye/The Monsters Are Due on Harvey Street TBA Category:Relationships